


Blood, Sweat, and...

by Psythe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Drugging, F/F, Meteorstuck, Nudity, Rainbow Drinkers, Retcon Timeline, Sexual Themes, Sweat, Sweating Blood, Troll Anatomy Headcanons, Vampire Bites, Xenobiology, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/pseuds/Psythe
Summary: It takes you a long time to get Kanaya to bite you.(You would have loved for it to be more surreptitious than that, more impulsive - for her to ambush you in the night and take what she wants from your veins - but after such a long time convincing and negotiating you know you’re going to have to compromise, and accommodate how important your consent clearly is to her.)It … doesn’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Blood, Sweat, and...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caledfwlchthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledfwlchthat/gifts).



> Sorry this is a day late, Cal, but Happy Birthday. Time zone troubles or not, I love you dearly as a friend, and your excitement for my work (and for everyone else's) touches me deeply. I hope you like this exercise in a weird rainbow drinker headcanon of mine, that seemed to me like a good excuse to indulge in your favorite ship (which, as you know, I also love very very much.) I went a tad out of my comfort zone for this one and brought in the Homestuck style of dialog presentation you use in your own stuff, which I've never done before and I ended up really liking. (I also lifted your wonderful Rosemary pet names, because they are great.)
> 
> (Takes place in the last year of the meteor trip, towards the end.)

It takes you a long time to get Kanaya to bite you.

Her vampiric appetites appear to be yet another thing on the list of things she finds very embarrassing about herself but that you think are deeply attractive and exciting. This list seems to grow about as fast as your outlines prior to you being in an editing mood, and your annoyance and impatience with her is matched only by the inherent-considering-the-subject-at-hand cavalcade of wonderful, intriguing things that come apace with it, one-for-one. You want her to just … stop worrying and let you be obsessed with her, to let the softening-but-still-existent barriers between you break down completely.

It’s not happening no matter how much you will it to, yet, but the road to get there is fun, at least.

You’ve been curious about it almost since you met her, frankly, and it made its way swiftly to the forefront of your mind since you finally began dating. If vampires _did_ perhaps exist on your Earth (and you can’t prove they didn't - the horrorterrors certainly turned out to be real), they’re all gone now. Thus, your new alien girlfriend is most likely your only remaining opportunity to be erotically feasted upon by a vampire.

You have to wheedle her for _months_ before she agrees. A not inconsiderable amount of your wheedling involves outright seduction. You usually don’t really feel confident enough to be seductive - you’re only fifteen, you aren’t going to have proper assets to show off for a bit yet - but when being alluring mostly involves wearing tops with loose necklines, with the intention of showing off your literal neck rather than your cleavage, you can work with that. (Some of them you get Kanaya to make you herself, conscripting her as a collaborator in her own downfall.)

Eventually, as you know to be inevitable, her defenses crumble, and one of your night-time (or night-time analogue) rendezvous becomes a pre-arranged feeding.

(You would have loved for it to be more surreptitious than that, more impulsive - for her to ambush you in the night and take what she wants from your veins - but after such a long time convincing and negotiating you know you’re going to have to compromise, and accommodate how important your consent clearly is to her.)

It … doesn’t go according to plan.

* * *

You had definitely anticipated sex to follow up your sensual devouring, for one. In your mind, the only _possible_ outcome that could have ensued from adding vampirism to your somewhat awkward but still lovely (and steadily improving) concupiscent explorations was a _linear_ increase in quality.

As it happened, Kanaya bit down, and you remember being _incredibly_ turned on for a few seconds, being able to perceive the sensation of your lifeblood being sucked away between Kanaya’s lips - and then your braincase started to feel as though it was being filled up with cotton-wool, and Kanaya just kept drinking and then you don’t remember very much at all.

You drift, for a time, in a haze. At some point you end up with softness against your back. Cool water makes itself known at your mouth and without thinking you sip at it, firm hands cradling your head as it drains into your gullet.

When you come back to yourself, Kanaya is sitting in front of you, having seemingly changed back into her black top and work skirt from the sensuous nightgown she wore for your encounter. You’re laid out on the couch in her room. Your head feels a bit light. One of the cotton plugs you’re pretty sure were overflowing inside of it has been applied to your jugular and secured in place with a few band-aids. 

You groan, slightly.

ROSE: What happened?

Or, rather, that’s what you attempt to ask. What comes out of your mouth is more like…

ROSE: Mhmf.  
KANAYA: Oh Rose Dear Inkling I Am So Sorry  


The words pour out of Kanaya like a drain-pipe giving way.

KANAYA: I Didnt Think The Serenic Agent In My Fangs Would Be Quite So Strong  
KANAYA: Which Was Probably Extremely Silly Of Me Seeing As How It Is For The Purpose Of  
KANAYA: Uhm  
KANAYA: Subduing Prey  
KANAYA: And Then Also There Was The Blood Loss  
KANAYA: Which Was  
KANAYA: Um  
KANAYA: More Than I Intended Or Anticipated Because You Taste Very Good  
KANAYA: Which I Think I Thought Would Be True In The Abstract But Was A Lot More True In The Literal Practical Sense Than I Was Expecting

You rub at your face and push yourself up on your hands, as your brain clamps onto the part of that that seemed the most interesting.

ROSE: I taste good?  
KANAYA: Um

Kanaya is glowing very brightly, which makes the green blush in her face even more obvious.

KANAYA: Yes

You adjust your hairband a bit to make yourself feel a little more put together (this is difficult, because it’s not out of place at all, Kanaya must have been very careful with you).

ROSE: ...go on.  
KANAYA: Im Sorry  
ROSE: Well, you can’t just drop something like that on me without elaborating.  
KANAYA: You  
KANAYA: Arent Upset  
ROSE: Kanaya. Darling. _Firefly,_

You say, with what feels like _unimaginable_ patience,

ROSE: I have spent what my very reliable ectobrother _assures_ me is almost _six months_ trying to convince you to drink my blood, and then you drank my blood. As a result, some blood left my body. I feel like if were to complain overmuch about this it would be like me waiting half a year for a book to come out, going to the midnight release party, opening it, and being disappointed to find words inside.

You worry a bit at the dressing over your neck puncture.

ROSE: Even if … maybe the page count ended up being a _bit_ higher than advertised.

Kanaya is too precise in her movements to do anything that could be called ‘collapsing’, so she sits down on the couch in what you would call the sitting equivalent of a well-executed crash landing, or maybe a controlled demolition that results in the building coming down in a spectacular explosion but doesn’t cause any significant damage to anything.

ROSE: ...so?

You swing your feet back down onto the floor.

ROSE: How do I taste?  
KANAYA: Sweeter Than The Sweetest Candy  
KANAYA: Which I Kind Of Expected Supposedly That Is What Mutant Red Blood Tastes Like  
KANAYA: And Your Human Blood Is Red   
KANAYA: But I Was  
KANAYA: Not Actually Prepared For How Sweet And Delicious It Is

Your brain is slowly spinning back up to full capacity.

ROSE: Wait.  
ROSE: Is that why Terezi calls it ‘candy red?’  
KANAYA: Probably Yes  
KANAYA: Good _Gog_ Is _This_ What Terezi Smells On Karkat All The Time  
KANAYA: How Does She _Stand_ It And Not Spend Literally Every Waking Moment Having To Be Bodily Restrained From Licking The Exoskeleton Off Of His Face  
ROSE: Kanaya. I don’t know how to break this to you.  
ROSE: But if you want this to be weird and offputting for me, you aren’t helping your cause. Telling me that I was so delicious that you found me _irresistible_ and then ruminating on the linguistic roots of words is _only_ making me want you more.

She stares at you. You waggle your eyebrows.

ROSE: Anyway. Before I was consumed by your rapacious vampiric lusts and lost consciousness,

(Kanaya blushes yet more furiously and you feel your side of the horseshitometer fill in even further)

ROSE: It felt very nice.  
KANAYA: Oh  
KANAYA: It Did  
ROSE: Yes.  
ROSE: Nice enough that I’d love to give some reciprocation.

You reach over and place a hand on your girlfriendsprit’s leg.

ROSE: I’m getting pretty good at it, you know. Of course you know, you’re my sole object of practice.

You waggle your brows further and try to ignore the fact that you still feel kind of unsteady.

KANAYA: Oh Rose No I Could Never Ask That Of You Right Now  
ROSE: Kanaya. It’s _fine._

You _try_ not to sound exasperated with her.

KANAYA: You Are Still Somewhat Compromised  
ROSE: I _asked_ you to compromise me. You gave me what I wanted and I want to do the same for you.  
KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: Rose  
KANAYA: The Thing Is  
KANAYA: Ah  
ROSE: Kanaya, _please_ for like _five seconds_ stop being all sacrificial and pathological and sylphy and just _let me do something for you._  
KANAYA: Rose No  
ROSE: Kanaya, come _on._

You’re actually annoyed now and you sound it.

KANAYA: No!  
KANAYA: Its Not That

She’s insistent, grabbing your wrist in those delightfully long, smooth, strong fingers.

KANAYA: It Is Just  
KANAYA: Ah  
KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: Porrim Did Warn Me About This  
KANAYA: Um  
KANAYA: Feeding Is A Very Sensual Experience  
KANAYA: As I Assume You Are Well Aware As Of The Past Hour Or So   
KANAYA: And The Rush Of Vital Energy From Drinking Living Blood Is Very Intense And Ah  
KANAYA: Erotic

She’s looking very determinedly at what judging by her face is something _amazingly_ interesting in the vicinity of your right shoulder.

KANAYA: So Once I Managed To Tear Myself Away From Your Exceedingly Scrumptious Squeal Pipette I   
KANAYA: Uh   
KANAYA: Well You Were Definitely In No State To Pail And  
ROSE: ...you got yourself off.  
KANAYA: I Got Myself Off

You sigh.

KANAYA: Rose I _Am_ Sorry  
KANAYA: I Know How Much You Were Looking Forward To This And Really Even Though I Took A Lot Of Convincing I Was Looking Forward To It Too  
KANAYA: In Fact I Think That Probably The Reason It Took So Long Is That I Was A Little Disquieted By Just How _Much_ I Was Looking Forward To It  
KANAYA: I Think I Thought It Was Unseemly  
ROSE: Firefly, being unseemly is the _whole point of this arrangement._ I would like you to be unseemly at me as much as possible, frankly, with as much enthusiasm and as little underwear as possible.  
KANAYA: Yes I Know   
KANAYA: And  
KANAYA: I Want That Too  
KANAYA: Please Dont Doubt That I Want That  
KANAYA: That I Want You   
KANAYA: Its Just  
KANAYA: A Lot To Deal With

You close your eyes and take a long moment, and a deep breath, to tamp down your impatience.

ROSE: I know.

You follow up the first sigh with a second one.

ROSE: I’m sorry.

Kanaya nods, solemnly.

KANAYA: Well Just Have To Be More Careful Next Time

You blink.

ROSE: ...next time.

Kanaya raises her hands, nervous.

KANAYA: Unless You Dont Want To  
KANAYA: But  
KANAYA: Umm  
ROSE: ...umm?

You lean over towards her (and then have to steady yourself a little), trying your best to make this the most suggestive ‘umm’ you’ve ever produced.

KANAYA: I  
KANAYA: Ah  
KANAYA: I Just Dont Want To Hurt You   
KANAYA: Or Make Another What From Your Perspective Must Have Been A Bit Of An Anticlimax Out Of Something You Were Looking Forward To  
KANAYA: But  
KANAYA: Uhm

She clears her throat.

KANAYA: Unseemly As It Might Be I Would Be  
KANAYA: Very Disappointed  
KANAYA: If This Was My Only Opportunity To Enjoy That Taste

You smile.

* * *

  
You’re too proud to say it out loud, but this is for the best. You are still … quite light-headed. Moving too much all at once quickly proves to make you dizzy. You try to quiet Kanaya’s fretting by explaining the concept of blood drives, that people donated blood all the time on Earth and there were never spates of anemia-induced fatalities when the Red Cross van passed through a neighborhood. 

It’s … moderately successful. She fetches you snacks and pomegranate juice, which you accept despite your deep resentment towards being waited on or taken care of, because you don’t really want to walk around too much at the moment, and also because the one taking care of you is Kanaya, and that’s worth a lot. You situate yourself in the most comfortable chair you’ve been able to scrounge up (you find yourself missing the nicest armchair from one of the guest bedrooms in your house, and hope Jade is taking good care of it) while Kanaya fiddles with a sewing project on the bed across from you.

(Fiddling is the wrong word, you think. Kanaya doesn’t fiddle, you’ve come to understand as time has passed. She never does anything so idle or pointless. Everything Kanaya does, even the minor distractions, has a purpose, advance something or other than she wants to accomplish. You admire that, so much.)

You sip your juice and begin the process of provisioning your body with the necessary supplies to regenerate your vital fluids (the faster you recover, the faster you can try this again) and pass the time by engaging in some rather uniquely stream-of-consciousness writing, by your standards. You think you like the results! You decide to try writing some poetry.

You’re engrossed enough in your work that when Kanaya _screams_ , you almost jolt out of your Goddamned skin.

ROSE: Kanaya?!

You jump into the air, wands leaping to your hands in preparation to reduce whatever’s elicited such a terrified response from her to its constituent atoms. But there’s nothing. There’s just Kanaya, on the couch, her embroidery and tapestry needles scattered across the floor, holding her hands up in front of her face and staring at them in open-mouthed horror.

It takes you a moment to fully discern it. At first you think it’s just a trick of your slightly-underoxygenated brain, but your eyes sharpen and you realize that she’s _covered in blood._

It’s not just her hands, either, you see as you step closer. It’s her face, too, little globules of red blood standing out all over every bit of exposed skin, running down her grey hide and smearing.

ROSE: Firefly.  
ROSE: Why are you very literally _sweating blood?_  
KANAYA: I Dont Know  
KANAYA: I Feel Extremely Strange

She gulps, turning her hands over and examining them from all angles. Abruptly she stands.

KANAYA: Also It Is Getting All Over My Clothes Oh Goodness

She takes off for the ablutionblock.

ROSE: It’s also not your blood.  
ROSE: Which I guess is stating the obvious, what with its nonexistent jadeness value, ah, oh.

You follow her to the threshold between the room and the bathroom and she is already pulling her shirt off. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, but seeing your tall, magnificent alien girlfriend disrobe is not yet something that has ceased to affect you.

You hold out an arm to steady yourself against the doorframe.

ROSE: I should have thought of this a long time ago, apparently.  
ROSE: You’ve never taken your clothes off this fast for _me._

She looks _painfully_ embarrassed, which you don’t enjoy much when it’s not you causing it. (Well, you guess you did cause it, but, not directly.)

KANAYA: Sorry

Her skirt is on the floor. Sure enough, Kanaya’s entire body is streaked with red blood. She’s glowing, which makes it even more cleanly perceptible. You can see it soaking into her undergarments, too.

KANAYA: I Think This Is Your Blood  
ROSE: There’s an easy way to check, isn’t there?  
ROSE: How does it taste?

Awkwardly, Kanaya sniffs at the back of her palm, and takes a lick.

KANAYA: *Gulp*  
KANAYA: Definitely Your Blood

You put your hands on your hips.

ROSE: I thought I was delicious.  
KANAYA: Ugh  
KANAYA: You Are  
KANAYA: Its The Most Wonderful Thing Ive Ever Tasted   
KANAYA: But   
KANAYA: Oh Gog I Think I Understand Now

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

KANAYA: Your Human Hemolymph Equivalent Must Be Close Enough To The Chemical Makeup Of Karkats Blood To Be Equally Sweet  
KANAYA: But Its _Not_ Troll Blood  
KANAYA: My Body Probably Cant Process It So Its Decided To Expel It Through My Dermal Perspiration Vents  
ROSE: Mhm.  
ROSE: Our chemical makeup would be fundamentally different, wouldn’t it. We aren’t even the same base class - in the biological sense, not the mythological one.   
ROSE: Though that’s a funny thing to think about. If Terezi and I were biologically similar solely as a result of both being perfectionist prophets.   
ROSE: I might even be willing to believe it about Dave and Karkat. 

You laugh. Then you refocus on Kanaya when she doesn’t respond. She looks _very_ glum.

ROSE: So,  
ROSE: _You_ find me delicious, but your cellular membranes don’t, is what you’re saying here.  
KANAYA: That Appears To Be The Long And The Short Of It  
ROSE: Well.  
ROSE: I can live with that.  


Kanaya smiles faintly at you. You center yourself and then step towards her.

ROSE: You’d better take off your underwear, too. They’ll stain even worse than the rest.

She turns green again, and you have to smile and pause in your reach for her bra strap.

KANAYA: What  
ROSE: You’re blushing, so your blood is overlapping with mine. Red and green. It looks very striking.

You gently undo the buckles and help her ease it off. She reaches her arms around - not to cover her rumble spheres (there are no nipples, and little social stigma surrounding them for trolls) but to hide what’s left of the gnarled battle scar on her stomach. The incongruity fills you once again with a mixture of delight at the disconnect from what your own cultural perspective would expect, and the quiet, simmering outrage that you’ll never get to unleash every micron of the violent potential you have within you on the person who did that to her.

KANAYA: This

You hate it when she mumbles. Her voice is clear and flawless like a note in perfect pitch, and the air in the room deserves to be exposed to it properly.

ROSE: This?  
KANAYA: This Doesnt Bother You

She looks down at herself, awash in darkening red sweat.

You want to laugh. And you’re only about eighty-two percent in control of your faculties, so you do, a little. What does she expect? You are the Seer of Light, you have walked with the Noble Circle and learned the words that unwind cosmic strings from one another and twist them into shapes unimagined by physics, you have dreamed of writhing darkness and frightful effluvia and taken _comfort_ in it, you have _died_ and felt your molecules being disintegrated and then reformed in a body imbued with celestial strength - and she thinks you’re going to be put off by some _blood?_

ROSE: ...it’s a _little_ weird.  
ROSE: I don’t much like the sight of my own blood, but I guess there’s a degree of remove here, because this doesn’t bother me much.   
ROSE: Maybe it’s your ability to look good in anything, even the regurgitated blood of your matesprit.

She gulps again. (This is a bit more like it.)

ROSE: Just look at my resume. Does _anything_ you know about me indicate that a little body horror would bother me?

She looks at you for a long moment, her expression fragile - but then a _wonderful_ little grin - not one of her usual soft, pleased smiles, this one is all teeth and fangs and very little lip, and you feel like something rare and precious has just been shared with you.

KANAYA: No  
KANAYA: I Guess Not

She looks down, and then you realize that the blood seeping from her pores is starting to pool around her feet.

KANAYA: Um I Should Get Into The Trap Before I Make Any More Of A Mess

She slides off her Brazilian panties and steps into the shower stall, your eyes following inexorably as the streaks of wet red accentuate the outlines of her beautiful long, toned legs.

ROSE: How long do you think this will last?  
KANAYA: I Dont Know   
KANAYA: However Long It Takes For My Body To Reject All Of The Foreign Matter

She leans against the side of the stall, sighing.

KANAYA: Which  
KANAYA: Might Be A While  
KANAYA: As I   
KANAYA: Drank A Little Too Much

You think for a moment.

ROSE: I have an idea.

You depart the room, moving quickly in your excitement until the speed gets the better of you and you have to pause to regain your balance. You take it easier from that point as you search through your library for what you need, wishing absurdly for Terezi’s cane.

ROSE: I’ve been trying to get you to read this for literal years now.  
ROSE: We are _not_ going to face our possible deaths at the hands of a new session’s worth of undreamt-of horrors without you having experienced _A Wizard of Earthsea._

You cheat a little and float up onto the counter instead of lifting yourself (your capacity in flight seems less inhibited by your momentary anemia than your ability to walk).

ROSE: And, now that I have you as a captive audience, with your unwillingness to bleed all over everything acting as a more durable set of prison bars than any I could devise, that is going to happen, because I am going to serve as your audiobook.

Kanaya blinks a few times - and then smiles at you from inside the stall, a bit more arch, a bit more like herself.

KANAYA: Okay Then  
KANAYA: I Suppose I Will Just Have To Stand Here Having My Matesprit Read To Me From A Book She Is Obviously Passionate About In Her Extremely Pleasant And Lovely Voice  
KANAYA: It Will Be Difficult But Somehow I Will Manage To Endure

You crack the spine to distract from the heat flowing into your face.

ROSE: Ahem.

ROSE: 'Only in silence, the word,'  
ROSE: 'only in dark the light,'  
ROSE: 'only in dying life:'  
ROSE: 'bright the hawk’s flight'  
ROSE: 'on the empty sky.'

You spare a glance up at the shower. Kanaya is listening, attentive, spellbound. Completely focused on you.

Anxiety bubbles up in you, a breed you haven’t experienced in a very long time, since back when your mother was still trying, when you still had violin recitals. It’s akin in texture to the feeling that those examinations brought forth in you, when you had to perform for people, only some of which you knew.

But Kanaya is none of those people. Kanaya is Kanaya, and she’s smiling at you, and for the first time in your life you know someone whose smile you think you can accept.  
  
So you sit there, perched a bit unsteadily next to the metal sink, in a terrible, dark, industrial-looking bathroom, and you read _A Wizard of Earthsea_ to your naked alien girlfriend while she sweats your blood into the shower drain.

ROSE: 'The island of Gont, a single mountain that lifts its peak a mile above the storm-ranked Northeast Sea, is a land famous for wizards…'

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @TTMIYH for their automatic pesterlog formatter at https://bearsharktopus.dev/ !


End file.
